More of You
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: The lives of our little liars after the whole 'A' fiasco. Haleb, Ezria, Spoby, & Samily pairings. Takes place after graduation.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys and gals, I really wanted to write a Pretty Little Liars fanfic, but I couldn't decide which pairing to do. So, after thinking about what I would actually write, I thought I would do all of them. These are the pairings I like together.**

* * *

><p>The girls all graduated high school and are now attending college.<p>

Ezra and Aria's secret has been out since after 2x10. Aria lives with Ezra, but her room was left the same incase 'she needed someplace to get away' as Ella told her. Aria attends Hollis so she can be close to Ezra all day.

Caleb is back to staying at the Marin household. While he is supposed to be sleeping in the guest room by himself, most nights Hanna sneaks in there after Ashley has fallen asleep, and sleeps in there with him. Hanna attends the University of Pennsylvania along with Spencer. Caleb does construction work with Toby. He also does a little bit of his technology work on his down time.

Emily and Samara are back together. Emily attends Danby and competes on the swim team. Samara has her own jewelry line. Emily convinced her parents to let her stay in Rosewood so she didn't have to leave her friends and Samara.

Spencer left her family's home once she turned eighteen. Her and Toby live at the motel until they both save enough money to get their own apartment. Spencer refuses to talk to anyone of her family.

Jason, Garrett, and Jenna were all put in jail for being involved in Ali's murder. Jenna received her eye surgery right before they were arrested. The girls no longer receive messages from A.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter will hopefully be up a little later. :)<strong>


	2. A Horribly Written Paper

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy! Story starts August 14, 2012.**

* * *

><p>Spoby:<p>

Spencer awoke in the motel room she and Toby had been sharing for over three months. Toby's arm was draped over Spencer's chest, and her hand was placed on top of his. She rolled over to face him. She smiled at his sleeping form and placed a kiss on his lips.

She got up and stretched, making Toby's shirt that she was wearing go up revealing her underwear.

As that happened, Toby awoke from his deep sleep. "I like this view." He joked.

Spencer put her arms back down at her sides and sat back down on the bed. "Good morning." She said and kissed him again.

"Morning."

"So, where are you working today?"

"Yardley. Again. That place is like a boomerang. Keeps coming back."

Spencer laughed. "I was going to go look at some of the apartments we've been looking at."

"Can I trust you to go by yourself?" Toby joked.

"Yes. I know what to look at and the questions to ask." Spencer told him and got up once again and went in the bathroom.

"Alright."

"And I promise I won't look at the building that Aria and Ezra live at."

"I was only joking about that, Spence. If you like the place I won't mind. As long as we still have time to ourselves." He smirked as she opened the door.

"That definitely won't be a problem." She spoke as she grabbed a shirt out of the drawer and put it on.

"Hold on." He said and put his hands on her waist pulling him closer to her. "If I have a while until I have to leave. You definitely have time." He told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ezria:

By the time Aria had awaken, Ezra had already gone down to the coffee shop and gotten both of their morning regimen. Aria sat up and stretched. She heard the shower running on the opposite side of the tiny apartment.

She threw the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She got up and went over to the counter and grabbed her coffee cup, taking a sip of it. She crossed the room and opened the closet door, looking over her clothes.

The bathroom door opened, and Ezra walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning." She turned around and kissed him.

***Kay, so I started this a while ago and I can't think of anything to write now. So, I am going to leave this part and just skip to early 2013. It's around March.***

Ezria:

Aria walked down the familiar halls of Hollis college to Ezra's office. She opened the door to see him sitting at his desk, staring intently at a paper.

"Hey." Aria said, making her presence known.

Ezra looked up and smiled. "Hey."

Aria walked over to him, and lifted herself onto his desk. "What are you looking at so intently?"

"A horribly written paper." He said, and placed his hand on her leg.

"Well, do you think you can get away from that horribly written paper for a little bit?" Aria asked, and leaned towards him to kiss him.

"That depends. What do you have in mind?"

"I have an issue I need you to take care of." She said seductively into his ear.

"Oh, really? Well, I think I have time for that." He smirked.

Aria got off the desk and took the chair near the door, and propped it under the doorknob. She turned around and went over and sat on Ezra's lap. She kissed him with deep passion.

Ezra stood up, holding Aria, and walked over to the couch and laid down on it.

Haleb:

Hanna was slowly awakening. She inhaled the sweet smell of Caleb's hair. She rolled over to face the alarm clock. Which read 6 AM.

Knowing her mother would be waking up soon, she got up out of bed, and went into her room to get ready for the day.

A little while later, the whole household was up and about.

Hanna was in the kitchen, pouring cereal and milk into a bowl for Caleb. As she poured the milk, Caleb came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Stop." Hanna said and turned around and handed him the bowl. "Eat."

"Okay, Mom." Caleb said, and kissed her.

"Not for a few more years." She smiled up at him. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready." Hanna walked towards the stairs. "Morning." She said as she passed her mom on the stairs.

"Morning." Ashley greeted her daughter. She walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Caleb." She said as she grabbed a mug, and poured coffee into it.

"Good morning." He replied.

Samily:

Emily walked into the small kitchen of the apartment she shared with Samara.

She got the coffee pot all set up, and turned it on. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the door. "Samara." She spoke loud enough to be heard over the blow dryer. "Do you want me to make you something for breakfast or are you gonna pick something up on the way?"

"I'll get something on the way." She replied as she turned the blow dryer off.

"Okay." Emily responded and went into their bedroom. She sat at the desk, and started to work on her halfly completed homework.

Samara walked into the room a few minutes later with her travel mug in her hand. "I'm heading out." She said and placed her cup on the desk.

"Drive safe."

Samara kissed her. "I will." She picked up her mug. "Have fun at school."

"Probably not." Emily laughed.

"I didn't think so." Samara started for the door. "See you later."

"Bye. Love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I am really sorry I haven't uploaded this sooner. I was going to upload this Wednesday, but I had tenth grade orientation for school. Then, Thursday and Friday we were preparing for Hurricane Irene. Then, Saturday I wasn't going to use my laptop at all unless it was really important cause of the chance of power outgages from the hurricane. So, sorry again. And I promise to try and upload another chapter today or tomorrow before I go to Pep Band practice. <strong>


	3. Nice View

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just an fyi I do not own PLL, I just wish I did. :)**

* * *

><p>Spoby:<p>

"I lost you, Spence. Did you just say you want to buy a house after we just found an apartment?" Toby spoke into the phone.

"Yea. I was driving to go pick up Taylor like I do every Friday, and I saw this beautiful house with a for sale sign in the yard."

"Spence," Toby started.

"I know what you're thinking, Toby. But don't say no yet. Not until you look at it. Please Toby." Spencer spoke quickly before he could interrupt her.

"Alright. We'll go check it out later when I get home, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Toby."

"I love you, too, Spence." Toby replied and hung up the phone.

"Aunt Spencer?" Taylor chirped up in the backseat. "How tum you and Mama don't talk to eachober?"

"We have our differences, but you don't have to worry about it Tay."

Later that day, Spencer had taken Toby to see the house. As Toby went to look at the foundation, Spencer opened the back door, and unbuckled Taylor. She picked her up and rested her on her hip. She shut the door, and walked over to Toby.

Ezria:

Aria sat on the couch, reading her book. When she heard the door opening, she put her book on the coffee table, and stood up.

"Hi hunny."

"Hey." He put his stuff down and went over to kiss Aria. "I had fun before." He smirked.

"Well, maybe after dinner, we can have a little more fun."

"You made dinner?" Ezra asked, in shock.

"Well, if you consider macaroni 'n cheese dinner. Then, yes."

"It's better than take out."

"I'd hold that thought until after you've tasted it."

"It can't be bad."

They were sitting on the floor, eating their dinner.

"Two months left." Ezra randomly said.

"I know. I'm ready for it to be over already."

"Don't rush it."

"You sound like my mother. Speaking of my mother. She wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Fine by me."

"Good."

Haleb:

Ashley, Hanna, and Caleb all sat at the table, eating.

"How were your days?" Ashley asked the two.

"Boring." Hanna said.

"Alright." Caleb said at the same time.

"Why was it boring Hanna?"

"I was at school all day. Of course it would be boring."

"Well, just know you are still going for the next three years."

"Yea. I know. And I will complain for the next three years."

Samily :

Emily lay on the love seat half asleep, staring at the tv. Not really knowing what exactly she is actually watching.

The door opened and Samara entered the apartment. "You awake, Em?"

"Barely." She said and rubbed her eyes.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" Samara asked, as she shut off the tv.

Emily sat up and yawned. "Wanted to make sure you got home safely." She said as she stood up.

Samara smiled. "I love you. Now, let's get you to bed." She took Emily's hand and led her into their room.

Emily practically collapsed on the bed. "I made spaghetti, if you're hungry."

Samara laid down next to her. "Close your eyes and go to sleep." She kissed her. "I'll be back in here in a few minutes and you better be in a deep slumber when I get back."

"Goodnight." Emily said and shut her eyes.

"Night, Em." Samara said and got up and went into the other room.

Spoby:

Spencer walked into the living room of her and Toby's apartment. She weren't over to the couch and sat on Toby's lap. "She is finally asleep."

"Good." He kissed her.

"You know she asked me before, after I got off the phone with you, why Melissa and I do not talk to each other."

"What'd you say?"

"That we have our differences and she didn't need to worry about it. But I can't believe she actually asked me that. I mean it's better then her asking why she doesn't have a father , but still."

"Don't worry about it, Spence. You told her what she wanted to know."

"I know. But it just hurts to know my eighteen month old niece notices those things, and I mean I know I have issues with Melissa, and my father, and sometimes my mother, but like what if God forbid something happened to one of them, and I ignored them all this time? That would hurt, but every time I try to talk to Melissa when I pick up Taylor she just ignores me, and tells me we are only doing this because my mom told her that Taylor needs to see her aunt."

"Spencer. You and Melissa need to find a common ground before you can do anything else. I know Melissa has been this way since you were little, but I think she is never going to change."

"Probably. Alright, I'm going to bed. You coming?" She asked, standing up.

"I'll be in there in a little bit. I just want to finish watching this."  
>"Okay. I love you." She bent over and kissed him. She straightened back up and headed for their room.<p>

"Thanks for that view." He joked.

"You are very welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I actually got to upload this right away. I just found out pep band is cancelled tomorrow so I hopefully can upload a couple more chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter! :) <strong>


	4. Double Big News

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. :) I am extremely happy I uploaded this and went to pep band too. Haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later<strong>

June 13, 2013

The girls are at the grille for lunch.

"So, how are things with Melissa?" Hanna asked, taking a bite of her food.

"Can we talk about something else? I'm done with that conversation. I get it from Toby everyday." Spencer said, sipping her water.

"Sorry."

"How 'bout how are you and Caleb, Han?" Emily asked.

"Let's see we are still sleeping in the same bed against my mother's will. It's about the same stuff."

"You okay, Aria? You seem distracted." Spencer noticed her friend staring out the window.

Aria did not respond. She was in outer space.

"Aria." Hanna said and kicked her lightly.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming." Emily spoke.

"Oh. Sorry. I just have a lot on my plate." Aria thought for a minute. "If I tell you guys something, will you promise not to tell my parents before my birthday dinner tomorrow?"

"Yea, of course." All three girls said.

"I'm pregnant."

Hanna spit out the iced tea she had just drank.

"What?" All three practically shouted.

Aria looked around to see if people were looking at them. When she saw no one was, she spoke again. "Y'know the result of having unprotected sex."

"We know that, Aria. We just can't believe you are having Fitz's baby." Hanna said.

"Yea. Neither can I. This is probably one of the last things I wanted right now. I really have no clue how to tell my parents. I could barely tell Ezra."

"We can help you if you want." Emily started. "We can kind of give them little clues, so when you tell them it might not be as big of a surprise."

"No, I think it's better if Ezra and I tell them by ourselves. I mean they still don't fully agree with our relationship."

"Well, we are here if you need us."

"Thanks." Aria looked at Spencer. "Are _you_ okay, Spence?" She half laughed.

"Yea. The funny thing is I was going to tell you all the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Aria, you and I are both pregnant at the same time."

Hanna and Emily were both wide eyed.

"Jeez. You two need to learn to use these things called _condoms_." Hanna joked.

Ezria

Aria walked into the apartment, and saw Ezra sitting at his desk. When he heard her heels click on the floor, he turned his chair.

"Hey baby. How was lunch?"

"Fine. I told the girls. Turns out Spencer is pregnant, too." She said, taking her heels off and spread out across the couch.

"Spencer? Out of her and Hanna, she got pregnant first? I never expected that one." Ezra went over to the couch, moved Aria's legs and put them on his lap.

"Yea. Well, if Hanna gets pregnant her mom is definitely gonna know that they broke the house rules."

"Good point."

**The Next Day**

June 14, 2013

Montgomery Household

Aria walked up to the front door with Ezra following close behind. Aria walked up the steps onto the porch. "Ready?" She put her hand on the doorknob.

"Don't worry. I have my running shoes on if I see that death look in your father's eyes." Ezra said, looking down at her.

Aria opened the door and they both walked in. "Hello?" Aria called out as Ezra shut the door behind them.

She walked into the house. "Mom? Dad? Mike? Anybody home?"

"Mom and Dad are at the store." Mike said appearing at the top of the steps. "You weren't supposed to be here for another two hours."

"I know, but Ezra and I have to talk to Mom and Dad about something."

Mike walked down the stairs. "Let me guess what it is. Ezra here knocked you up."

Aria stared at Mike. "First off, never say he knocked me up again. Second, if you say anything to Mom and Dad, I will hurt you. Understood?"

"Fine by me."

"Good. Did they tell you want time they'd be back?"

"Before you were supposed to get here."

"Well, that helps." Aria said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Aria, you just ate before we left the apartment." Ezra said, sitting at the table with Mike.

"I'm pregnant, Ezra. Eating for two. And I am really craving pickles." She told him, and pulled the jar out of the fridge, shutting the door.

The front door opened, and Ella and Byron both entered the kitchen.

"Aria, Ezra, you guys are here early." Ella said, putting the bags on the counter.

Aria was struggling with the jar lid, and slid it across the table for Ezra to open for her. "Yea. Ezra and I need to tell you something. And we thought it would be best to tell you before dinner."

"Okay. Go ahead." Byron said, putting stuff away.

"Is Mike allowed to be here?" Ella questioned.

"Yea. He needs to hear this too." Aria said, and put the pickle she was eating on a napkin. "You might want to sit down."

Once they both did, Ezra spoke.

"We both know that you both don't completely approve of our relationship, but like with our relationship we wanted to tell you before someone else did."

"Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant." Aria said scared shitless of their reactions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this! Please review, but please nothing to harsh. I hope to get the next chapter up hopefully by tomorrow before the mid-season finale! I can not wait for 8 pm tomorrow, but I wish we didn't have to wait til January to see more.<strong>


	5. Birthday Dinner & Two Little Ones

**So here it is! Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>The whole family sat in silence for a few minutes. Byron and Ella were both staring at Aria, making Aria shift uncomfortably in her seat. Which made Mike chuckle.<p>

Ella broke the silence first. "You're serious?"

"Very." Aria said, picking the pickle back up.

Ella stood up, and walked around the table and stood behind Aria's chair. She hugged her from behind. "Congratulations."

Byron didn't speak. He just stood up and walked to his and Ella's room.

"I'll go talk to him." Aria said and stood up, walking to the bedroom. She knocked on the door frame, letting her father know she was there. "Dad? Do you want to talk?"

**Spoby:**

"Toby?" Spencer called from the kitchen. "Are you almost ready?"

"Do I have to go?" He asked, as she walked into the living room.

"It's Aria's birthday. Yes you have to go." Spencer said and saw him looking at her with a look that says 'And your point is?' "Caleb and Ezra will be there."

"I'm not gonna win in this argument, am I?" He said, standing up.

"No." She said and walked toward the door.

"Fine. If it makes you two happy." Toby said, walking over to her and rubbed her stomach.

Spencer smiled up at him. "Thank you." She kissed him, and opened the door.

"Spence, I know you're pregnant and all, but you are wearing two different shoes." Toby said, looking down at her feet.

Spencer looked down at her feet. "I thought I'd try out a new look." Spencer joked, and went upstairs to change her shoes.

**Haleb:**

Hanna walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "I'm leaving, Mom."

"I thought Caleb was going, too?" Ashley turned around to face her.

"Yea. He is. He's gonna meet me there. He had to go get something."

"Alright. Have a good time."

Hanna turned around and grabbed her bag off of the chair, and left.

**Montgomery Household:**

Byron looked at his daughter, but didn't speak.

Aria walked over to where he sat on the bed, and sat next to him. "Dad, I know this is probably the last thing you ever wanted to hear, but I swear this wasn't planned."

"Aria. You probably think I am dissapointed in you, by the way I acted downstairs, but I'm not. I just wanted to talk to you without your mother, brother, or Ezra around. The only reason I do not fully agree with your relationship with Ezra is because I always have this feeling that he won't always be there for you and support you."

"Dad, don't worry. Ezra would never leave me. We've been through to much." Aria said, and looked at her Dad's face. "He's a lot like you. In a good way."

"Well, I assume 'Congratulations' are in order then." He smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Come on. Your friends will be here soon." He stood up.

"Right." Aria stood up, and walked downstairs with Byron.

**A Few Days Later:**

The girls are all at Spencer& Toby's.

"So, how did he propose?" Aria asked, sitting on the couch next to Emily.

"He made me go a scavenger hunt. He left the first note on the fridge, and it all led to the last clue of 'the place where he hid out' back before my Mom allowed him to stay with us. It was so cute."

Spencer walked into the living room with two cups of coffee, and handed them to Hanna and Emily. "Right now, I hate you both for being able to drink coffee." Spencer joked and sat on the couch.

"I tell Ezra that everyday."

"Well, you see if you used these things cal..." Hanna began.

"Hanna!" Aria and Spencer interrupted her.

"Sorry."

**3 Months Later:**

September 7, 2013

Spencer& Toby's

Spencer and Aria stood facing each other in the middle of the living room. Hanna, Emily, Ezra, Toby, Caleb, Samara, Byron, Ella, Mike, Veronica, & Taylor sat around the living room. Aria had waited to tell everybody what she was having until Spencer had found out.

"On the count of three." Hanna stated. "One...two...three."

"Girl." They both said at the same time.

Everybody sprung into hugging the two girls and congratulating them.

"Pay up, Han." Emily said, extending her hand toward her. "Told you they would both be girls."

Hanna glared at her, and took out a twenty dollar bill from her pocket, placing it in Emily's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Awe. Two little girls. Lol. <strong>

**Name suggestions?**

**Oh my gosh I can not wait til tonight! Even though it is only less than an hour away, it feels like forever! I love when they have marathons on. **

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. :)**


	6. Houses, Swelling, Sickness, & Rings

**The Next Day:**

September 8, 2013

Samara& Emily's

Emily had barely gotten up out of bed the whole morning. She had woken early in the morning, completely sick. She was curled up in a ball, hugging her pillow.

"Em?" Samara said, as she walked into the room. She sat down on the bed, laying on her side facing Emily. "You okay?"

"No."

"What's up? Can I get you anything?"

"A trash can, tea, and some soup, please."

"On it." Samara said, kissing Emily's forehead, and went to get the trash can from the bathroom. "You're really warm. Have you taken your temperature?"

"I can barely sit up without getting nauseous."

Samara went into the bathroom, and got the thermometer. She handed it to Emily. "I'll go get your tea and soup." She said and walked out of the room again. She came back in a few minutes later with green tea. She put it on the side table. "I have to go get some soup. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" She asked.

Emily took the thermometer out of her mouth when it beeped. "102.2. And yes I will be fine." She handed the thermometer back to her. "Can you call Spencer and Aria. Make sure they have had their flu shots lately."

"Will do. I'll be right back." She left the room once again. "Call me if you need anything."

Ezra& Aria's

Aria lay in bed, looking at her laptop. "How about this one, Ezra?"

Ezra turned around to face her. "I swear, Aria. If I look at another house, I will hurt someone. That's like the thousandth house you've shown me."

"Well, we need to decide soon. Before you know it, it will be December, and our daughter will be here."

"I know." Ezra stood up, and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her. "Alright. Go ahead."

Aria scrolled through the pictures of the house. "So far out of the _thousands_ of houses I've shown you, I like this one the best."

"If I remember correctly, this would be in the middle of your parents and Spencer& Toby's."

"You would be correct."

"Would that be the reason you like this one the best?" He grinned at her.

"Maybe." Aria laughed.

Aria's phone rang on the opposite side of the room.

"Would you be a great boyfriend, and go get that for me?"

"Of course." Ezra stood up, and went to get the phone. "It's Samara." He said and handed it to her. He sat back down on the bed.

Aria pressed the answer button on the screen, and put it to her ear. "Hey Samara."

"Hey, this is a strange, but serious question. Have you had a flu shot recently?"

"Yes?" Aria said, confused.

"Okay. Cause Emily's sick, and we think it's the flu. And she was near everyone and especially you and Spencer yesterday, so we just wanted to be sure."

"Oh. Tell her to feel better."

"I will."

They both hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

"Emily's sick. Just making sure no one else gets sick."

Spencer& Toby's

Spencer was laying on the couch with her feet propped up on the arm. She was on her laptop, picking things for the baby registry.

She heard Toby come in the back door, and walk down the hall.

"Toby." She called out. When he entered the living room, she spoke again. "Can you please give me foot massage."

"Sure." He sat on the arm of the couch. "Swelling, again." He stated.

"Yep. And they probably will until after she's born."

"So, do you remember, when I asked you if we had a baby what would it look like?" He questioned, as he rubbed her left foot.

Spencer laughed. "A newborn with a six pack." She laughed again, remembering her answer.

"Now, we will really know."

Spencer smiled. "She better have your eyes."

"I say the odds of that are slim, Spence. You have brown eyes which is a dominate color." Toby said.

"I still can hope."

Hanna& Caleb's

Hanna and Caleb were sitting down in the basement.

"So, tomorrow it will be exactly two months til the wedding." Hanna said, and rested her head on Caleb's shoulder.

"It's gone by fast. It felt like just yesterday, I put that ring on your finger." He said, as he took her left hand in his.

"I agree." She paused for a moment. "Is your mom and brothers coming?"

"Yep." He felt Hanna get a little tense. "They will like you. Don't worry about it."

"Okay."

"Han? Is your dad walking you down the aisle?"

Hanna knew her answer, but didn't say it immediately. When Caleb looked down at her she answered. "No, my grandma. I don't even know if my father is going to show up."

"Your his daughter. I'm pretty sure he should go to his only daughter's wedding." Caleb said, knowing the reason he would not show up.

"Yea. Well, I'm also his only daughter that called off his wedding two years ago." Hanna said, and stood up, heading for the stairs.

Samara& Emily's

Samara entered the bedroom to see Emily facing the window. "Okay, before you say anything. I love you in all, but I can't get sick."

Emily was confused by her words, until she rolled over. She laughed before saying, "I totally understand, Samara." Emily smiled at her girlfriend who was donning a respirator mask.

She went over, and cautiously sat on the bed, careful not to not spill the soup. "Do you need help sitting up?"

"I'm good." She said, as she slowly sat up, trying to not make herself nauseous.

Samara handed her the bowl, when she propped herself up all the way. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"I'm fine for now. Thanks."


	7. Shopping, Lunch, & Swimming

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. School started Tuesday, and I've been busy with stuff with that. I might upload the next chapter tomorrow, but I'm not promising it. I don't own Pretty Little Liars, Babies R Us, or Swimming World. All rights go to their lawful owners. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday:<strong>

September 14, 2013

Ezra & Aria's

Aria and Ezra were at the store, shopping for groceries. Ezra was pushing the cart, as Aria trailed closely behind him.

"What's first on the list?" Ezra asked, glancing back at his seven month pregnant girlfriend, who was looking at the list.

"Um. Produce. We need bananas, apples, pears, lettuce, car..." She started reading off the list.

"Aria. One thing at a time." He laughed at her, and stopped in front of a display of produce.

"Sorry, I'll go get the vegetables. You get the fruit." She said and gave him the list. She headed over to the opposite wall.

Ezra looked at the list, and went to get the bags to put the fruit in. He put them in the child seat part of the cart, and started filling them with the variety of fruits Aria had put on the list.

Aria walked slowly back over with the vegetables in her hands. She placed them in the cart with the fruit.

They continued to walk around the store, and get the food they needed.

"My Dad and Mike want to take you out the day of the baby shower. Caleb and Toby are going, too." Aria started a conversation, as they walked down the next aisle.

"Okay. Is there any plan to what we are going to do?"

"Well, Mike wants to go to the shooting range, but the odds of that actually happening are probably slim, because if my Mom finds out she will flip."

Spencer & Toby's

The Hastings Household

Veronica had begged Spencer and Toby to come over for lunch. It was not really what either of the two wanted to do, but agreed anyway.

Veronica and Peter both sat facing each other at the opposite heads of the table. Spencer was to the right of her mother, with Toby next to her. Taylor sat across from her aunt, and Melissa was next to her.

"Aunt Spencer," Taylor called out to get her aunt's attention. When Spencer looked at her she spoke again. "I gonna be two on Tuesday!"

"You are? Are you sure? I thought you were gonna be one." Spencer joked with her.

"Noo. I'm already one." The bubbly twenty- three month old responded. "Are you and Uncle Toby gonna come to my birthday party?"

Spencer glanced at Melissa through the corner of her eye. She saw the annoyed look on her sister's face. She hated that her daughter called Toby 'uncle', but every time she tried correcting her, Taylor would say either 'But he said I could.' or 'But their having a baby.'

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, Taylor." Toby told the little girl.

"So, have you two been thinking of any names?" Veronica asked the couple, as she put a fork full of food in her mouth.

"We have spit balled names, but they were either names the other didn't like or didn't sound right with the last name." Spencer said.

"Now, are you giving the baby a hyphened last name, or.." Peter trailed off. He really didn't care either way. Melissa gave Taylor Ian's name only, but then again they were married before he died. Whereas Spencer, and Toby were not.

"It's just gonna be Cavanaugh." Spencer told her father.

Hanna & Caleb's

The pair were at Babies R Us, shopping for baby shower gifts for both Aria, and Spencer. The two crossed the parking lot, and went in the sliding doors.

"So, do you think this trip is going to require a shopping cart?" Caleb joked with her, as he went over to them.

"Probably. They're my best friends. I have to spoil their babies." Hanna told him, as he pulled a cart away from the others.

"If you break two hundred, you are in big trouble missy." Caleb scolded her like she was a toddler.

"Yes, sir." She saluted him, and walked into the store with him. "Even though I am probably not gonna go by what's on their lists. I'm gonna go get them any way. Just to see what's on them." Hanna told him, and went over to the registry printer.

Caleb walked over to the girl's section, and stood waiting for Hanna.

Hanna walked over a little less than five minutes later. "Okay. I swear these girls are more a like then they think they are." Hanna laughed.

"It also doesn't help that they're best friends, that are expecting girls a month apart." Caleb said, and followed Hanna as he followed her through the baby clothes.

"I so wish Spencer was due before Christmas like Aria. I could buy them matching outfits." She said as she browsed through the small clothing.

"I'm sure you can get them matching outfits next year." Caleb laughed. "Or for a different holiday."

"Oh. Shut up." She looked up, and smiled at him.

"Just letting you know. I hope our first child is a boy." Caleb joked.

Samara & Emily's

Emily sat on the couch watching _Swimming World_. Samara had found the magazine at the store during the week when she went to get more green tea for Emily.

She was starting to feel a lot better. Not a hundred percent, but still better than she was on Sunday.

Samara walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room. She was wrapped in a towel, and her hair was still soaking wet from the shower. "I'm sorry you don't like this channel, Em." Samara joked, and walked across the room.

Emily laughed. "Yea. Me too."

"Well, at least you have something you can never get bored with while I'm at work." Samara said walking back across the room, and into the bedroom.

"Even though I wish it was me swimming, and not me watching other people swim." Emily spoke louder, so she could be heard.

"Soon enough you will be back in the water. Plus, at least this recovery time is less than when you had the stomach ulcer."

"That I am grateful for."

Samara emerged from the room a few minutes later, and sat down on the couch next to Emily. "So, what is your percentile today?"

"I would say about eighty- five percent. Maybe even ninety."

"That's good. So, you'll probably be back in the pool by the middle of next week."

"I know I've been saying this a lot this week, but it's because I mean it, and I'm glad you took care of me. I love you."

"I love you, too." Samara smiled. "And I will always take care of you when you are sick. No matter how bad that illness is."

Emily laughed. "And I the same." Emily leaned over and kissed her.


	8. Aria's Baby Shower

**So thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you are all enjoying it. To answer some of your questions, I might put Maya in the story at some point, but I'm not sure. Jason will not be in this story because I personally hate him with a passion, and think he is such a creep. There may be a small appearance by the lovely Jackie. Again, not sure though. Hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Friday:**

September 27, 2013

Spencer & Toby's

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, & Samara are getting stuff ready for Aria's baby shower the next day.

Hanna carried the last box of decorations outside onto the deck. "You're positive it's not gonna rain, Spence?" Hanna asked for the millionth time since arriving.

"Yes, Hanna. I am positive rain is not in the forecast tomorrow." Spencer said, as she ripped pieces of tape off, and handed them to either Emily or Samara. "Plus, there is a roof over us."

"Are you sure you don't have P.B.?" Emily joked, taking the piece of tape, and taping the table cloth to the table.

"More like wedding brain." Hanna responded, and placed the box on one of the chairs.

"Speaking of your wedding. Thanks again for making me a heavily pregnant bridesmaid." Spencer said.

"You are very welcome." Hanna responded. "We wanted it sooner than later. At least I convinced Caleb not to have it in December either wise Aria would definitely not be able to go, and you might not of been able to go."

"True."

At that moment, the sliding door opened, and Toby walked outside. Shutting the door behind him. "Hey." He greeted the four girls.

"Hey, Toby." Samara, Emily, and Hanna said in unison.

"Hey, babe." Spencer said at the same time. "The screens came today. Do you think you could put them up?"

"Sure thing." Toby went over to her, and kissed her, then walked over to the back steps.

**Saturday:**

September 28, 2013

Spencer & Toby's

Aria's Baby Shower

Spencer awoke earlier then she normally does, thanks to her little girl kicking her all night. Instead of forcing herself to try to sleep, she decided to start blowing up the balloons.

She walked downstairs, and went to go sit on the couch. She had Toby bring the helium tank in there knowing she would have an early start before the others got there.

A little over a half hour later, Spencer had finished blowing up every single balloon, and they now float above her, hitting the ceiling. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and attempted to stand up, but was not successful.

"Spence? You down here?" Toby called out.

"In here." She responded.

Toby walked into the living room, and was surrounded by strings dangling from the ceiling. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nope." She said and extended her arms out to him. "Help, please."

Toby helped her up, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "There ya go."

"Thank you. Do you want something to eat?" She asked, starting to walk toward the kitchen.

Toby followed her. "You sit down and relax. I'll cook."

**Later That Day:**

The boys had all left to go down to Bristol to go to _Ready Aim Fire_ shooting range. Much against Ella's wishes.

Everybody was starting to arrive to the household. Aria, and Spencer were both sitting at one of the tables with their legs extended on the others chair.

Ella walked out back, and went over to Aria. "I have a surprise for you, Aria." She said, and faced towards the door.

At the door, were both of Aria's grandmothers- Emilia, and Julietta. Both walked over, and hugged Aria.

"I can't believe you guys are here." She said. "I would get up, and give you a proper hug, but I can't get up at the moment."

"We understand, hun." Emilia told her.

"Thanks Mom." She said, looking up at her mother.

Ella kissed her forehead. "You're welcome."

"This is Spencer." She introduced her grandmothers to her friend. "Hanna, Emily, and Samara are around here some where. They all planned this."

A little while later, everybody had arrived, and were all sitting on the deck mingling with one another.

The five girls all sat at one table, and were laughing at Taylor who was sitting on Samara's lap.

"So, Aria, I think it is time you open some presents." Hanna said, and stood up. "Since you aren't very mobile at the moment, we will bring them to you instead of you sitting over there."

"Alright." Aria said, and took her feet off of Spencer's chair, and sat up a little straighter.

Emily got up as well, and brought over a note pad, handing it to Samara. She then went to help Hanna.

Around seven everybody had started to leave, and the boys had arrived back from the shooting range.

The boys had brought everything out to Ezra's car, and now Aria, Ezra, Samara, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, and Toby all sat at the kitchen table. They were all talking about their day, the wedding, the upcoming holidays, and Spencer's baby shower.

By midnight, everybody had called it a night, and headed their separate ways.

**So, you guys are kinda lucky, cause I was sick today, and couldn't go to school. Although I was pissed I couldn't go. I'm not proud of the way this chapter came out and I will admit I struggled with writing it. So, sorry if it sucks and you don't like it.**


	9. Spencer's Birthday

**Sadly do not own Pretty Little Liars, just wish I did. :) Please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday:<strong>

October 28, 2013

Spencer's Birthday

Samara & Emily's

Emily walked out of the elevator once it arrived at the right floor. She walked down the hall until she reached her and Samara's apartment. She went to open the door, but it was locked. She started to dig through her bag, knowing Samara was most likely still sleeping. When she couldn't find it, she knocked on the door, and waited for a response. After a while she knocked a little louder. "Samara. It's me. I left my key inside. Open up."

When she still don't answer, she went through her bag again to find her cell. Once she found it, she hit speed dial number 1, and put it up to her right ear. She leaned up against the door with her left ear to see if she could hear it ringing. She heard _Flaunt by Girls Love Shoes_ ringing in the distance.

After the fifth ring, Samara answered. "Em?"

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up, but I left my key inside."

Samara looked at the clock. "That's okay I should be getting up anyways." Samara said, and Emily heard her sitting up. She walked over to the door, and opened it. "You're up very early."

Emily hit the end button, and put it in her bag. "I couldn't sleep. So, I went down to the pool." She said, as she walked inside, and shut the door behind her.

"Oh. Everything okay?" She asked, and sat on the couch.

"Yea, I think I just needed to relax a bit." Emily said, going into the kitchen. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Samara stood up again, and leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. "So, I've been thinking. What if we upgraded from this apartment?"

"Like if we upgraded now, or in a few years?" Emily asked, confused.

"Now, but not really now. Like soon. We don't have to if you don't want to." Samara rambled.

"It's a great idea." Emily said, interrupting her thoughts.

Hanna & Caleb's

Hanna was sitting on her bed, wrapping Spencer's birthday present. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Caleb entered the room. "Hey, baby."

Hanna looked up at him, and smiled. "Hey, love. What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see my beautiful fiance." He said, and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned over, and kissed the side of her head. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Caleb."

"What time are we going to the House of Hastings?" Caleb asked, laying down on the bed.

"Stop moving the bed. I'm gonna slice my finger open." Hanna turned her head to look at him. "And noon. We're having lunch instead cause Toby wants to do something special with her tonight."

"Sorry, and okay." Caleb said, and looked up at the ceiling.

Hanna finished wrapping the box, and put the stuff on her desk, and went to lay next to Caleb.

"So, is that present for her or for their baby?" Caleb asked, smirking.

"Her. It's her birthday after all. I gave her all the baby stuff at her baby shower." Hanna said, and played with his hair. "12 days."

"Can't wait." He said, looking down at her. "Hanna Rivers. Has a nice catch."

Hanna smiled, and kissed him. "I like it."

Aria & Ezra's

When it was close to noon, Aria was by the front door, slipping her shoes onto her feet. She walked into the den, and stood in the door frame.

"Come on, Ezra. We have to get going. We have Spencer's birthday lunch."

Ezra turned the TV off, and stood up. "Ready." He walked over to her, and kissed her cheek.

They both walked to the front door, and went out to Ezra's car. Ezra helped Aria into the car, and then got into the car himself. He drove down the street to the Hastings. He parked the car on the street in front of the house, and got out. He helped Aria out of the car like usual, and they walked up to the door.

"Can I just say I do not want to be pregnant again for like two years." Aria said, as they waited for someone to open the door.

"Alright, Aria." Ezra told her, as the door opened.

Two year old Taylor stood in front of them. "Hi Aria! Hi Ezra!" She greeted excitedly. "Come in." She told them, and moved out of their way.

"Thanks, Taylor." Aria said, and walked past the little girl.

Taylor shut the door a little harder than she should have after Ezra was in the house.

"Taylor, don't shut the door that hard." Veronica called from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen, and climbed back onto the stool by the island. "Sorry, Grandma. I won't do again."

"Hi Aria, Ezra." Veronica greeted the two when they entered the room.

"Hey, Mrs. Hastings." They both said in unison.

Spencer & Toby's

Later That Night

Toby and Spencer were in there kitchen, covering their table with a plastic cover, and newspaper. When they were done, Toby took both of their pumpkins off the floor, and put them on the table.

"He grabbed the knives from their set, and walked over to the table. "Can I trust you with a knife?" He joked, as he kept it a little out of her reaching distance.

"If you cut the top off for me. Yes." She smiled.

"He put the knives he didn't need on the table, and went to stand by Spencer and started to cut a circle on the top. He pulled it off, and placed it on the table. "There you go, Spence."

"Thank you, baby." She said, and stood in front of the table. "This is going to be difficult with a belly."

Toby chuckled, as he looked at how far away she actually was standing from the actual pumpkin.

Spencer started taking the seeds out of the pumpkin.

When Toby had finished taking the insides out, and started tracing what he wanted to carve out, he spoke. "No peaking."

"Okay." Spencer said, but gave him a suspicious look.

After about twenty minutes, they were both done carving out their pumpkins. Toby made Spencer close her eyes, and put a candle inside it. "Keep them closed." He told her, and went to shut the lights off, he then turned the pumpkin around so it was facing Spencer. "Okay, open."

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. "Oh my god. Are you serious?" Spencer asked, reading over what he had carved into his pumpkin.

"I am serious. Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

"Yes." Spencer choked out.

"I know you can't get the ring on your finger now, so I got a chain for you to wear it around your neck." He said walking up behind her, and putting it on her neck.

"It's beautiful. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." He said, and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day! Woo hoo! Lol. Hope you liked! :D <strong>


	10. Wedding

**Tuesday:**

October 29, 2013

Hanna & Caleb's

6 PM

The five girls were all sitting around in Hanna, and Caleb's living room. Caleb was out with Toby.

"So, how did he propose?" Hanna asked.

"We were carving pumpkins. When he was done with his, he had me close my eyes. He placed a candle in it, and shut the lights off. He turned the pumpkin around, and told me to open my eyes. He carved 'Marry Me?' in it."

"That is so cute." Emily said.

**Saturday:**

November 9, 2013

Rosewood Church

2 PM

Hanna, Spencer, Emily, Aria, Ashley, Samara, and Hanna's grandma were all in the back room getting the four girls get ready for the wedding. Ashley was mainly there to help Emily, and Samara get Aria, and Spencer into their dresses.

They saved them two for last knowing it would take a little longer. Which now was making them a little behind the schedule. Being as the wedding was supposed to start at 2.

When both girls were in their dresses, Ashley went over to Hanna, and kissed her forehead, before she left the room to go take her seat.

"Ready, Han?" Emily asked.

"As ever." Hanna said, and stood up.

The six of them walked out of the room towards the door. Spencer hooked arms with Toby, and they started their trip down the aisle. When they were half way, Aria hooked arms with Ezra, and followed in suit.

Emily, and Samara did the same. When they both got to the alter. The wedding march started playing, and Hanna walked down arm in arm with her Grandma.

Caleb could not stop staring, and smiling at her the whole time.

When they reached the alter, Regina kissed her cheek, and took her seat next to Ashley. Caleb extended his hand to Hanna, and she took it. Standing next to him.

The priest began to speak.

When it was time for their vows, the church doors opened. The last person probably half of the people in the church expected to be there. Tom Marin entered the church, and sat in the pew in the way back. Hanna watched with utter confusion to why he actually showed.

"Han." Caleb whispered.

Hanna turned her head to face him. "Sorry." She whispered back, and looked at the priest again.

The time had finally arrived. The words finally Hanna had been dieing to hear, finally came out of the priests mouth. "I now pronounce you, husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Caleb leaned in, and placed a soft, but loving kiss upon her lips.

Everyone in the church stood, and applauded them.

They pulled apart, and faced their guests. Their smiles were both huge.

The priest spoke once again. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Rivers."

The duo walked down the aisle arm-in-arm.

**Little Later:**

Hanna was talking to Caleb's mother, and brothers when she caught a glance of her father in the corner of her eye.

"Can you excuse me for a second?" She asked.

The woman nodded, and Hanna walked over to where her father stood.

"Congratulations." He greeted her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"A father can't come to his daughter's wedding? If I couldn't walk you down the aisle I at least wanted to be here."

"Yea. Well, you see that's what happens when said father does not talk to his daughter since she stopped his wedding. You were lucky Caleb convinced me to send you an invite."

"Hanna, you stopped my wedding. How was I supposed to react? What if someone in there stopped your wedding? How would you feel?"

"Depends on who it was. If it was Spencer, Emily, Aria, or Samara then I would be angry at them, but eventually forgive them knowing they had a reason for it. If it was you I would of hurt you right then, and there."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't talked to me in over a year. You believed Kate over me at the rehearsal dinner. You chose her over your own daughter." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "How do you think that made _me_ feel when you wouldn't believe your own daughter? How do you think I felt when you used me as an excuse just to see Mom? It hurt. That my own _father_ would do that." Hanna said, and walked away.

Samara saw her first, and half ran after her. When Hanna sat down on a bench a little way from the church, Samara slowed, and sat next to her.

"What happened?" She asked, sincerely.

"My father is a big fat douche."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to come to see me get married if he couldn't walk me down the aisle, then I told him he was lucky he got invited, and how he probably could've walked me down the aisle if he didn't stop talking to me. Then, he brought up the wedding, and asked what I would've done. I told him if it was him, I would hurt him right there, and he asked why. So, I asked him how do you think I felt when you chose Kate over your daughter, and I didn't let him say anything else."

Samara wrapped her arm around her. "It'll be fine. You and Caleb are gonna start your lives together, and your father is going to go back to his house. Just forget about it."

Hanna wiped the few tears that escaped. "Thanks, Sam. You're good listener. And you always know what to say."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Now, let's get you over to that reception." She said, and stood up.

**Thursday:**

November 28, 2013

Emily & Samara's

Thanksgiving Dinner

Emily, and Samara offered to have Thanksgiving at their place. Since they had just gotten the house a few weeks ago.

They had a table that was about sixteen feet long. Which fit everybody when all of them were there at the same time.

All of the girls families were there, including Melissa, and Taylor. They were all gathered around the huge table, passing the food around clockwise. As that was a more of an efficient way than everyone asking for a specific thing.

The large family talked (and ate) for hours, and hours. No one paid attention to the clock until it was way past midnight. Taylor was even still awake, talking to Aria, and Spencer about how she wanted their babies to be born already.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yea the little Thanksgiving information was just thrown in there. I did not plan on giving huge details on it, so sorry if you wanted more details. It was mainly there because I am planning on the next chapter being the birth of Ezria's daughter. I didn't want to jump from November 9 to early December. So, that is why it is just squeezed in there.<strong>


	11. Happy Birthday Baby Fitz

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm trying to catch up with all my stories this weekend. So, mayve there will be another chapter this week. If not, I will definitely try harder to get a chapter out as soon as possible. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday:<strong>

December 5, 2013

Aria & Ezra's

Five days. Five days until their daughter was due. The past week had been a lazy week for Aria. She was either in their room laying in bed, or downstairs laying on the couch.

Ezra always made sure someone was in close distance to their home, just in case she went into labor.

"Aria?" Hanna called from the doorway.

"Living room." She called back.

Hanna walked into the living room. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I just want her to come out already. I hate lying around, and doing nothing."

"Only a few more days." Hanna said, and sat down on the chair across from Aria.

**Tuesday:**

December 10, 2013

Spencer & Toby's

Toby walked out of the kitchen, and went into the den. He put the drink down on the side table for Spencer.

"Toby." Spencer said, as she walked in after him. "Does it look like she dropped?"

Toby turned to face Spencer, looking at her stomach. "Yes." He looked at her wondering. "That's normal, right?"

"Yea. Aria dropped right before Halloween." Spencer said, as she sat down on the couch.

Toby sat next to Spencer, and allowed her to stretch her legs on his lap. He rubbed her expanded stomach.

"So, Melissa called. She wants us to come over on Christmas Eve. I told her we'd go." Spencer recalled.

"Okay. It's good you guys are somewhat talking to one another."

"It's a start. Now, that we're both going to have kids, we need to be on good terms for them."

Emily & Samara's

Emily and Samara had Emily's parents visiting for the week. It was Pam's birthday, and they were now out for lunch at the Grille.

"So, what's new with you girls?" Pam asked.

"Not much. Same old same old." Samara said.

At the same time, Emily's phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket, and looked at who it was. "I'll be right back. It's Ezra."

She got up and went out front. "Hey. What's up?"

"We're at the hospital." He simply said.

"Really?" Emily said excitedly.

"Yep."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emily practically ran back inside and over to her parents and Samara. "Aria's having her baby."

Later That Day

Hospital

Aria was lying on her side facing Ezra. Ezra was rubbing her arm.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Right now I am okay. In a few minutes I'll feel like I'm in hell."

"It's almost over. I promise."

In that moment, Ella and Byron walked into the room.

"Hey baby." Ella said.

"Hey." Aria said weakly, she was starting to get really exhausted.

"How far are you?"

"5 centimeters."

"Almost there."

Byron sat in the corner quietly. Aria knew he was uncomfortable with this.

"Ezra, Mom can I talk to Dad alone for a minute?"

"Sure." Ella said, and walked outside.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything." Ezra told her, kissed her forehead, and followed in pursuit of Ella.

"Dad." She started, rolling over to face him. "You okay?"

"I've been better." He answered truthfully.

"I know it's because I'm still a teenager, and I am going to be a mother in a few hours or so."

"Yea. And the fact that the father is your old English teacher." Byron said, getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know Dad, but he loves me and I love him. We're happy together."

"I know. I just have one request. No grandpa. Not yet at least. Pop-Pop will suffice." He said.

"Alright Dad." She smiled at him.

2 Hours Later

A cry was heard throughout the delivery room. Aria couldn't help but cry at the sound of her daughter. It was without a doubt the most beautiful thing both of them have ever heard. The sweet sound of their baby girl.

After Ezra cut the cord, and the nurses cleaned her up, they handed their daughter to Aria.

Aria smiled at her daughter. "Hi baby." She played with her tiny fingers.

Ezra could not take his eyes off of his daughter, or smiling. "She has your eyes." He said as he caressed the newborns cheek.

A few minutes later, Ezra walked out to the waiting room. "Isabella Ava is a healthy 8 pound 13 ounce baby girl." He told his friends and family.

'Congratulations!' were spoken, and everybody hugged Ezra.

He took Ella, Byron, and Mike all back first. When they entered the room, Ella had tears in her eyes. They all stood around the bed looking at heir newest family member.

"Mom? Do you want to hold her?"

Ella nodded and extended her arms to take Isabella from Aria. "Hi Isabella. You are so beautiful. Just like your Mommy." She cooed at her. "I may not look like it, but I'm your Grandma."

Aria and Ezra laughed.

"Do you want to meet your Pop-Pop?" She asked, as she handed her over to Byron.

Byron carefully adjusted her in his arms. Once he looked into her eyes, everything changed. The way he felt about Aria and Ezra being together didn't matter anymore. All that he cared about was his granddaughter, and the joy she brought to his daughter. "Hi princess." He said as he stared at her hazel eyes. Aria's hazel eyes.

"Uncle Mike's turn." Mike spoke, and waited for his niece to be placed in his arms.

Byron carefully placed her into his arms.

"Mike, Ezra and I want you to be Isabella's godfather."

"I'm going to be the best godfather/uncle you've ever seen." He told his niece.

Next to visit were the girls. A chorus of awes filled the room.

"I'm just saying now, Isabella Ava your are going to be a very spoiled baby." Hanna told her.

"Not too much though." Aria warned. "Split it evenly between her and Spencer's baby."

"I can do that." Hanna laughed.


	12. Christmas, New Years, & Baby Cavanaugh

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life hasn't really been treating me well. I have been meaning to update, but I either got distracted and put this off to the side, or I updated one of my other stories because what I wanted to write flowed better than what I tried to write for this story. I actually did give up writing for a little bit because after I lost my favorite cousin on April 26th I felt completely heartbroken and I really could not function knowing he wasn't in my life anymore. So, anyway I am using my writing skills again and am helping myself heal by writing. I found it very soothing to write letters to him and tell him about everything that I don't want to reveal to other people. So, call me crazy for doing that, but it helps me so I don't care. Now, after my rambling I will leave you with this chapter!**

**December 25, 2013**

**Aria & Ezra's **

Isabella's cries rang out throughout the house. Aria rolled over to look at the clock. 4:34 AM. She had gotten two hours of sleep since Isabella had woken up the last time. She got up out of bed carefully so she didn't disturb Ezra.

She walked to her 15 day olds' room. She walked over to the crib and picked her daughter up. "Hey, Izzy." She said as she rubbed her daughter's back. She sat on the glider in the corner of the room. She fed her and they both dozed off in the chair.

At 7, Ezra woke up and felt the empty space next to him. He got up and went in search for his girls. He looked into Isabella's room and saw the two of them sleeping. He smiled at the two and headed downstairs to leave them to sleep.

Later that day, Aria and Ezra's house was buzzing with people's voices. Aria was in the kitchen, with her daughter napping in her arms, as she was getting food ready with her and Ezra's mothers. She was getting used to doing stuff with just one hand, but always tried to put her down before she completely fell asleep.

Her arm was starting to fall asleep even though her daughter was so light. "I'll be right back." Aria said and walked into the living room where the football game was on.

The guys were mainly the only ones watching it, but the girls still remained in the room. Well, Spencer doesn't have much of a choice.

"Hey, Spence. Want to get some extra practice?" Aria said as she walked into the room.

"Sure." Spencer said and put her arms out so Aria could put Isabella in her arms. Isabella moved a little bit in argument, but didn't wake up.

"Thank you." She said and headed back for the kitchen.

Spencer looked down at her goddaughter and played with her little brown curls. She couldn't wait to see what her and Toby's daughter looked like.

After a few minutes the little girl started to stir. Spencer started rubbing her back and waited for her tears to come, but they didn't. She angled her so she was holding her head up with her elbow and she was sitting up.

Isabella put her hand on Spencer's breast and Spencer laughed.

"Hey Fitz," She said getting him to face her. "I love my goddaughter and all, but I am not feeding her." Spencer said with a laugh.

He looked at what Isabella was doing, and got up. He took her from Spencer. He headed off in the direction of the kitchen looking for Aria.

"Aria, your daughter was trying to get Spencer to feed her." He said laughing.

Aria turned and looked at her boyfriend holding their daughter. "What'd she do?"

"She was touching Spencer's breasts waiting to be fed." He said handing the little girl to her.

Aria couldn't help but laugh. She turned to head for the stairs. "I'll be back." She told her family and headed upstairs.

**December 31, 2013**

**(Close to Midnight)**

**Aria & Ezra**

Aria and Ezra sat on the couch watching the ball drop. Isabella had not woken once since being put down at 7.

As the ball descended, the duo quietly counted down to midnight with the people on the television.

When it hit 0, they watched the confetti fall down in New York.

Ezra kissed Aria. "Happy New Year, Aria."

"Happy New Year, Ezra." She smiled at him.

**Hanna & Caleb**

The pair was lying in their bed and, like as almost everybody on the east coast was doing at this time, they were watching the ball drop in New York City.

"Happy New Year, Han." Caleb said before kissing her.

"Happy New Year," She looked up at him. "I have a present for you." She said smiling.

"Like what? Christmas is over, and my birthday isn't until October." He said questioningly.

"Well, I wasn't positive about your present on Christmas and you can think of it as a New Year's present I guess."

"Okay. What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Emily's going to be a little left out in a couple months." Hanna said seeing if he got the hint she was giving.

Caleb thought about that for a few minutes before coming up with nothing. "I give up." He said looking down at Hanna.

"I am pregnant." She said watching his eyes for his reaction.

"Really?"

"Yes." She said smiling.

"That's great!" He said and kissed her again.

**Spencer & Toby**

The duo had just turned their television off and was getting settled in their bed. When they were both comfortable they both faced each other.

Toby put his hands on Spencer's belly and kissed it. "19 Days."

"Give or take." Spencer replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and placed a kiss on her lips. "Good night."

"Night."

**Samara & Emily **

"Happy 2014," Samara exclaimed.

"Happy New Year," Emily said smiling at her girlfriend who was sitting on the couch next to her.

"Any resolutions?" Samara asked.

"None that I have come up with." Emily said.

"Well, that makes two of us." Samara giggled and kissed Emily.

**Later That Month**

**January 20th, 2014**

**Rosewood Hospital**

After fourteen hours of being in labor, Spencer gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The little girl was 8 pounds 6 ounces and was 21 ½ inches long. She had a mop of brown curly hair on her head and she actually had deep brown eyes that could look black if you looked at them the right way.

Hanna, Emily, and Aria (with Isabella in her arms) were visiting and looking at the new member to their crazy family.

"So, what's her name?" Emily asked as she played with the baby's tiny hand.

"Harper Noelle."

"Like Harper Lee?" Aria asked being the English major she is.

"Yep," Spencer said smiling. "You know I am surprised you didn't name her Harper or something to do with a writer."

"We did." Aria said. "She's just not named after somebody that a lot of people know."

"Oh." Spencer said.

"So, I have to tell you guys something." Hanna said from her spot on the edge of the bed.

"Like what?" Emily asked.

"Well, you are going to be left out." She said to Emily.

"What? Why would I be left out?"

"Cause I don't see you or Samara currently pregnant." Hanna said.

"Hanna, congratulations!" Spencer said.

"Finally joined the band wagon," Aria joked. "Congratulations."

"Congratulations, Han." Emily said. "And I completely okay with being left out for now." Emily said.

All four of the girls laughed.

**Okay. So, again I haven't written in awhile. I began this and then one of my classmates died of cancer so I kind of went into a dark hole again because I was being surrounded by death and I couldn't take it. I will try to upload as fast as I can and I am sorry I kind of jumped around a bit in the chapter. So, I hoped you liked it anyways and again really sorry!**


	13. Adjustments

**February 3, 2014**

Aria & Ezra's

Ezra was in the kitchen getting his travel mug filled with coffee so he could leave. He heard the footsteps of his girlfriend come down the stairs. He met her halfway and saw her cradling their sleeping one and a half month old daughter. "Are you going to school today?" He whispered.

"Yea, I'll be there." Aria said rubbing her daughter's back.

"Alright, drive carefully, please." Ezra said and kissed her and then kissed the side of his daughter's head.

"Always,"

"Be good for Mommy Isabella." He told his sleeping daughter and went to leave.

Aria continued into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get her breakfast. She put the milk on the counter and went to grab a box of cereal from the cabinet. Her phone started ringing in her pocket.

She quickly reached into her pocket and looked at the caller id before answering it so it didn't disturb Isabella's sleep. "Hey Han," She spoke quietly into the phone.

"Baby sleeping?" Hanna asked.

"Yep. Fell asleep in my arms again." Aria said and rested the phone against her shoulder so she had her one hand back. "What can I do for you preggers?"

"I just wanted to rant to somebody. So, I picked you since you were pregnant first." Hanna said on the other line.

"Morning sickness?" Aria questioned as she poured the cereal into the bowl.

"Yes. And I hate it."

"Sip water. And don't eat a lot of food at a time. Small portions."

* * *

><p>Spencer&amp; Toby's<p>

"Spence," Toby said lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm." Spencer mumbled into the pillow.

"Time to wake up, babe." He said and kissed her cheek. He rubbed her arm. "Come on early bird. School awaits you."

"I'll pass." Spencer said rolling over and pulling the comforter over her head.

"Spencer, did I just hear you right? You don't want to go to school? You always want to go to school. You even went when you were having terrible morning sickness. You wanted to go the day after you gave birth to Harper. It's the Hastings in you." Toby said as he pulled the comforter off.

"I know. I'm just not in the mood."

"Alright, I guess there is a first for everything." He said and got off the bed. He walked down the hall to check on Harper before going downstairs.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and smiled to himself.

"You're right. I have to go to school." Spencer said as she entered the kitchen. "I never miss school for stupid reasons." She went over to the fridge to get something to drink. "Are you going to be okay with Harper?" She asked as she pulled the orange juice out.

"We'll be fine. I've got her schedule down to a t. And she's only a week old."

Spencer laughed. "That's because you are such a great Daddy."

* * *

><p>Hanna&amp; Caleb's<p>

Hanna walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She went to get her books off the counter. "Caleb! Don't forget that you have to go over to Spencer's and watch Harper for a little bit until Spence gets home."

"I know. I was going to head over a little earlier so Toby could make it to work a little earlier." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Can I have a small sip?" Hanna asked referencing to his cup of coffee.

"Small." He said handing it over to her.

"I don't want more than a small sip." She went to drink it, but stopped with her lip on it. She pulled it away. "Never mind. If I take even the smallest sip I'll still want more. I want to ignore caffeine the whole time." She passed the cup back to him and turned to the fridge. She pulled out a Sprite and took her bag of books off the counter. "See you later." She said and gave him a kiss.

"See you." Caleb said and watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Emily&amp; Samara's<p>

Music blared through the speakers of the sound system in the living room. Samara had left for work an hour ago and Emily had no classes today. Emily took advantage of her extra time that wasn't taken over by her schoolwork to tidy the house up a bit. She didn't want either of her friends' kids getting sick when they came over. Plus since she can't exactly go outside in their pool she had to keep herself entertained.

Emily danced around the house as she cleaned. She had the music too loud so she didn't hear the doorbell ring or hear the door open. She turned around to put the dishes she had just taken out of the dishwasher away. She jumped when she turned, almost dropping the dishes.

"Mom! You scared me!" Emily exclaimed.

"Sorry Em," Pam said. "I rang the doorbell, but the music is a little loud." She said loud enough to be heard.

"Right," Emily said putting the dishes down and going to turn the music down. She walked back in the kitchen. "So, what's up?" She asked as she went back to putting the dishes away.

"I just came by to see what you were up to on your day off from school." Pam said sitting on one of the stools.

"Oh, just cleaning. Since I can't go outside and swim." Emily said as she closed the cabinet. "Aria is supposed to be dropping off Isabella soon. So, I'll have her until 4ish."

"They don't have an official sitter?" Pam asked.

"Aria doesn't want one. She doesn't like the idea of a person in her house that she hasn't known for too long. So, I offer to watch her when I'm not doing anything because I know how she is and how she doesn't like her being surrounded by all those kids at daycare either." Emily said as she finished loading the dish washer.

"Oh," Pam stated. "So, would going for lunch be an issue?"

"No, not at all. We can go for lunch if you want." Emily said as the doorbell rang. She dried her hands with a towel and then went to answer the door. "Hey Ar," Emily greeted.

"Hey," Aria said as she went inside so the cold didn't fill the house. "Thanks for watching her.

"Not a problem." Emily said as she followed Aria into the living room.

"I went in your car, so you don't freak out." Aria said laughing. "Should really lock your doors." She put the car seat down on the couch and pushed the bar back. "I put the base in there so you can go wherever you please. Except out of state."

Emily laughed. "Don't worry. We will stay in Pennsylvania."

"Good." Aria smiled. "I got to get going before I'm late. Bye Isabella. I love you." She said and kissed her forehead. Aria placed the bag next to the couch. "Thanks again Em."

"Anytime Aria."

* * *

><p><strong>So, first off sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. And I hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**Now, I have a good question. I want to know who you would like to see Melissa with. I'm leaning toward Wren, because he would make the most sense to me. But I am willing to work in a weird way of Garrett getting out of jail if the majority goes to Garrett. **

**Also, with Wren should his last name be Kim like it is in the books or Kingston like it is in the show?**

**Review and let me now what you think. **


	14. Easter

**First off, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Secondly, sorry it is short. Next one I will try to make longer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday<strong>, **April 20, 2014**

**{Easter}**

Spencer& Toby

Spencer walked out of Harper's room with Harper on her hip. She walked downstairs in search of Toby. "Where's Daddy Harper?" She questioned her three month old. She walked over to the back door and slid it open. "Toby,"

"Yea, Spence?" He asked standing up from his spot.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she fixed Harper's dress so she didn't bunch it up.

"Yea." He said walking up the deck steps and walking over to her. "What a pretty dress Harper." He said as he took her from Spencer.

"Thanks Daddy." Spencer said for Harper.

"So, who is all going again?" Toby asked as they walked through the house to the front door.

"Just my parents, Melissa, and Taylor." Spencer said. "Oh," She said as she picked up the diaper bag from next to the door. "Wren is going to be there. I know you're not his biggest fan, but he and Melissa are back together."

"Spence, if I can deal with your parents, I can deal with Wren for one day." Toby said as he opened the front door.

"Point taken." She said as she walked out to the car.

Toby locked the door behind him and followed his fiancée. "As long as it's not anybody from my family I have to see it is even better."

"Harper is going to fall asleep on the way there." Spencer noticed her daughter dozing off. She opened the back door and put the bag on the floor. She moved out of the way so he could put her in her car seat.

"Are you trying to get out of family functions already, Harper?" He joked with the three month old.

"And she won't get yelled at for it." Spencer laughed as she got in the car.

When they arrived to the House of Hastings, the duo got out of Spencer's highlander. Spencer carefully unbuckled Harper and lifted her out of the car seat. She cradled the now sleeping infant close to her as Toby walked up behind her to grab the bag.

Toby shut the back door and walked up to the house with Spencer. The beep of the highlander locking filled the quiet neighborhood. Spencer opened the front door and continued into the house.

"Aunt Spencer!" Taylor said running into the hallway after hearing the door open.

"Shh." She warned her niece. She squatted down in front of Taylor to receive her hug from the two and a half year old.

"Sorry." She whispered and gave her aunt a hug. "Hi Harper." She kissed the infant's head. "Uncle Toby!" Taylor said excitedly.

Spencer stood back up straight as her fiancée picked up their niece.

"How are you today Taylor?" Toby asked the bubbly toddler.

"Good. The Easter Bunny came and I gots lots of candy." She spoke as they walked further into the house to see the rest of the family.

"Hi Spencer, Toby," Veronica greeted them. "And a sleepy Harper." She smiled.

Hey Mrs. Hastings." Toby greeted. He put Taylor down upon her request so she could get something to show him.

"Spencer. It's good to see you again." She heard the accented Wren say behind her.

She turned around. "Hi Wren. Nice to see you, too."

"Toby," He offered his hand to shake.

"Wren," He said shaking his hand not wanting to start anything.

"How old is this little one?" Wren asked Spencer as he caught a glimpse of the little girls face.

"Exactly three months today." Spencer said repositioning Harper to her other arm.

"Do you want me to take her?" Toby asked.

"I've got her." Spencer said. She turned to her mother. "Where are Dad and Melissa?" She questioned.

"Your father is in his study talking with Melissa about who knows what." Veronica said.

"Uncle Toby, come play barbies with me!" Taylor spoke.

"Have fun." Spencer said as he walked over to Taylor and sat next to her on the floor.

Aria& Ezra

Aria and Ezra had arrived to The Montgomery household earlier in the afternoon. Aria was helping her mother in the kitchen while Ezra and Mike played with Isabella in the living room.

Ezra held Isabella's hands as she balanced herself on her feet.

"Has she started crawling yet?" Mike asked curiously.

"Not yet. She'll get into a crawling position, but just rock back and forth." Ezra said. "We think she'll start soon though."

"You have to stop growing up, Izzy. You're only four months old, but that was a fast four months." Mike said as he took her hands from Ezra to keep her balance.

"I agree." Aria said from the doorway. "Food's ready." She told the two.

They both stood up, Mike picking Isabella up in the process. Isabella reached toward Aria and Mike handed her over to his sister.

"You hungry, Is?" Aria asked as they walked into the kitchen. She placed her in her high chair and sat in the chair next to it.

"Where's Dad?" Mike asked as he sat at the table.

"He doesn't feel like joining us." Ella said as she sat next to Mike.

"Is he alright?" Ezra asked as they started passing around the plates and bowls of food around the table.

"He's Byron. He's stubborn."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this short little tidbit. Again sorry it was late and short. <strong>


	15. Babysitting

**April 23, 2014**

**Emily & Samara**

Emily got out of the pool and grabbed her towel from one of the lounge chairs. It was a warm April day and Emily decided to take advantage of the weather.

"Hey, Em," Samara called from the driveway.

Emily looked toward the gate to see her girlfriend. "Hey. Need a hand?" She asked as she walked toward the gate.

"Or two." Samara joked.

Emily opened the gate and went over to Samara's car. She grabbed some grocery bags out of the car and headed for the house.

"Have a good swim?" Samara asked as they walked inside.

"I did. It's so nice out." Emily said placing the bags on the kitchen table. "I can't wait to start teaching Isabella and Harper how to swim. I've never taught anybody before, but it'll be fun."

"As long as you don't let them drown." Samara joked.

"I would never let that happen." Emily said as they walked out to get the rest of the bags. "When I first start I'll probably teach them separately so I can keep my eyes on them at all times, but by the time Hanna's baby is old enough to start learning I should be able to teach all three of them at the same time."

"They can be your guinea pigs of sort. They will prepare you to be able to teach the kids on your swim teams."

They finished bringing the bags in and put all the groceries away.

"Speaking of Isabella and Harper. Aren't we supposed to be watching both of them today?" Samara asked looking at her watch to see what time it was.

"Yea, they should be here soon. Spencer's class starts at 10, and Aria has to go meet Ezra at 9:45." Emily said. "I'm going to go shower real quick before they get here." She said before gong upstairs.

A few minutes after Emily went upstairs the doorbell rang. Samara got up to go answer it.

"Hey, Aria," Samara said. She took Harper from her arm.

"Thanks. Spence was running late. So, Toby had to drop Harper off before he went to work." Aria walked into the house and put the two diaper bags from her shoulder on the bench next to the door.

The two walked into the living room and placed the infants into the playpen that was in the middle of the room.

"She says thanks for watching her and thank you for watching Isabella, too." Aria said.

"No problem. We love babysitting them." Samara told her.

"I would love to stay a while, but I have to meet Ezra."

"Go. Don't worry we'll be fine here. Go have a good time." Samara told her as she walked with her towards the door.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Aria said before leaving.

Samara went back into the living room. She took Isabella and Harper out of the playpen and put them on the play mat. She lay on the floor next to them and started making funny faces making them laugh.

Emily came downstairs a few minutes later. "I didn't even hear the doorbell." She said walking into the living room.

"Look its Aunt Emily." Samara said to the young girls. Their smiles grew wider. "They love you Em. Look at those smiles."

"Because I'm their favorite auntie. Isn't that right?" Emily said as she lay next to them. She kissed both their foreheads. "I'm better than Aunt Hanna aren't I?"

Both girls laughed at her again.

**Hanna & Caleb**

Hanna walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning." Caleb greeted. "How are you feeling today?" He asked after kissing her.

"Besides the fact that my jeans don't fit me anymore? I feel fine." She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with Lucky Charms. "I am so glad the semester is almost over. I'm tired of getting up early." She said as she poured milk into the bowl and grabbed a spoon. "I need to rest up before this baby comes."

Caleb laughed. "Or before it makes it uncomfortable for you to sleep."

"I like to think that will never happen." Hanna said as she continued eating her cereal. "I will never have issues sleeping after school ends. Until he or she is born."

Caleb grabbed his bag off the counter. "I have to get going. See you later?"

"Yea. See you when you get home." She said before getting up and putting her bowl in the sink.

Caleb left the room.

Hanna went back upstairs to brush her teeth. After she was done, she grabbed her bag from their bedroom and went to go leave. She got outside before she stopped short. "Wren, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see how you were. I saw your car in the driveway. I was just heading up to the door."

"I can see that. If you don't mind I have to get to school. I've made it this far without being late or missing a class even when I felt extremely nauseous." She walked around him and got in her car. She opened her window. "You can stop wanting to know how I am all the time. I'm with Caleb, you're with Melissa. We should just be happy with that." She turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway heading to school.


End file.
